Question: $f(t) = -3t+4$ $f\Big($
We need to solve an equation with the function's formula $-3t+4$ on one side and the given output $19$ on the other side. $\begin{aligned} -3t+4&=19\\\\ -15&=3t\\\\ -5&=t\end{aligned}$ Therefore, $f(-5)=19$.